Garden of Ecstasy
by RWBYsinner
Summary: After an awkward situation turns into a passionate encounter, Blake and Yang just can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Watch as the two get pulled into more and more lustful and risky situations. Will they be caught with their hands in each other's pants by their friends, or will they be able to remain in their secret garden of ecstasy?
1. Chapter 1

Blake's eyes slowly drifted open as the sun's warm light grazed her face and the soft chirping of the birds outside met her ears. Sitting up and stretching after a good night sleep, the faunus glanced around the room and then to the bed above her to see that the dorm room was apparently empty. Remembering after a moment that Ruby and Weiss had planned to go into Vale this morning for a "BFF day out" was Ruby put it and Yang was normally hitting the gym at this time caused Blake to smile. Looking at her scroll, the cat-eared girl deducted that she'd have at least an hour to herself before her partner returned.

Getting up from her bed, Blake made sure that the door was locked and drew the curtains before she untied the sash from around her yukata, letting it fall to the floor in a clump then began removing her underwear and taking her place back on her bed; enjoying the feel of the sheets beneath her bare skin. She then reached behind the bookshelf where she kept her good books and began reading one of her favorite scenes before reaching down with her right hand to graze over her pussy with her fingers. Although masturbating completely nude in a room she shared with three other people was a huge risk, it was also a huge turn on for Blake, and as she began to get more flushed, wet, and breathless with her actions, her clouded mind pushed any worry of actually getting caught to the back of her thoughts.

It's not as if the other girls hadn't done anything like this too. Ruby often did it in the shower to avoid being caught, but Blake did almost catch her once when the scythe wielder forgot to lock the door and Blake walked in to hear the girl moaning over the water. Weiss was usually more reserved and careful, but Blake caught her once reading one of her books one day upon entering the dorm to find the flushed heiress with a wet hand. Yang, was probably the least subtle though given the times her bed rocked a little at night with quiet moans that only someone with enhanced hearing could hear, or how she was flushed whenever she finished joy riding on her bike, and there was also the little surprise that Blake found one day in the blonde's half of their shared closet after trying to clean up by putting the brawler's haphazardly dumped clothes away.

'Maybe I should give it a try' thought Blake, rubbing herself more furiously as the princess in her book was being taken from behind by her secret true love. 'No, it's too risky.' She then inserted three fingers into herself and released a loud moan at the penetration. As she began to pick up speed, Blake let the book fall to her side and started to kneed her left breast with her hand. "Oh gods" she moaned, rubbing her clit with her thumb while she imagined a thick cock replacing her fingers and pounding away inside of her. "I'm so close! Oh gods, I'm gonna cum!" A second later Blake came hard, curling her toes and lifting herself off of the bed in orgasmic bliss before she collapsed back onto the bed and bathed in the aftermath of her release. "That felt so good" she moaned, still rubbing herself to keep her high going for as long as she could. "How long has it been since I was able to do that last?"

"Last time I know of was a few months ago" answered a new labored voice that caused Blake's eyes to shoot open and the girl to try to cover herself with her arms and hands.

"Y-yang I" the faunus was cut off when she noticed that her partner; still dressed in her gym outfit of an orange tank top, black shorts, and yellow running shoes with her hair up in a ponytail, was sitting in the desk chair facing the bed with her right hand down her shorts. "H-how long have you been watching me?" asked the naked girl, trying desperately to appear made mad despite being red faced and bare.

"I came in when you started to play with your breasts" replied the blonde, removing her wet hand from her shorts and looking at it. "Didn't want to interrupt you since I know how hard it is to get time to yourself and I kind of got caught up in the show."

Blake gulped at the sight of her partner's glistening hand. "So you decided to try and get yourself off to me?" she asked.

Yang looked ashamed at the accusation and wiped her hand off on her top. "Sorry, it was just really something to see" she answered.

"Well I'm not exactly satisfied yet so if you wanted to get comfortable and join me then I guess I wouldn't mind" stated Blake, her womanhood remoistening at the idea.

"Uh sure I guess" said Yang, in slight shock at the suggestion. "Ruby and Weiss won't be back for at least another six hours, so we've got time to enjoy ourselves." The blonde then stood up and began to strip as Blake began to rub herself once more, newly excited at the aspect of being able to masturbate to her best friend's body. As soon as the blonde shed her bra and her gloriously sized breasts were loose, Blake let her fingers repenetrate her and laid back down to enjoy the image of the woman's rack in her mind. The faunus was startled a minute later when her fingers were removed from her pussy only for a warm mouth and tongue to take their place.

"Yang!" moaned the faunus as her eyes sprung open to stare at the other woman who was now lying down between her legs.

The brawler withdrew her tongue from the amber eyes girl's depths and smirked. "What? Is this not what you meant by joining you?"

"N-no, it wasn't" answered Blake.

"Alright then I'll" Yang was cut off and stopped from her retreat when a hand found its way to the back of her head and pushed her mouth back onto the glistening slit.

"Well since you're already down there" stated Blake, lolling her head back with a loud moan when the other woman smirked and resumed her work. The faunus had only ever been with someone once and it was fast with only a single missionary round, but Blake could easily say that having a hot and skilled tongue inside of her was way better. Having her hands free now, the cat eared woman began to play with her breasts once more rolling her erect nipples between her fingers. "Oh gods Yang!" moaned Blake in ecstasy, letting her legs widen as much as they could to give the blonde full access to her pussy. "Fuck me Yang!"

Yang smiled at her partner's encouragement and pushed her tongue as deep as she could get it, letting the woman's moans tell her where her sweet spots were. This wasn't the first time she'd been with another girl, but Yang could easily say that Blake's taste and moans were much sweeter than her past fling's and she secretly thanked her experience in helping her to satisfy her partner. Blake's loud gasp pulled the blonde from her thoughts to tell her that she'd found the other woman's g-spot and Yang tested her discovery by rubbing it a few times causing the woman beneath her to spasm with each touch. Smiling at her accomplishment, Yang renewed her assault on the faunus's dripping snatch and made it a point to graze her clit with her nose every now and again. After another few mind-numbing minutes Blake finally moaned longer and hard as her orgasm rocked her body and the blond smiled as she continued her ministrations trying to draw out her partner's pleasure for as long as possible while still swallowing her juices, until the black-haired woman finally collapsed, and the brawler finally withdrew her mouth.

Before Blake could even get a sense for anything around her she found her mouth occupied by another and a familiar tongue entered her mouth to play with her own. It took her a minute to realize that the peculiar taste in her mouth was her own cum, but she didn't care as the post-coital kiss was just too delicious to break apart and she braced her hands on the other woman's face to keep it from doing so. Yang became just as lost in the passionate kiss and craned Blake's head back in order to reach deeper, subconsciously feeling up the faunus's breasts in silent awe at how they seemed to perfectly fit into her hands. After a few minutes of this however they needed to break away for breath and stared deeply into each other's lust filled eyes in silent agreement of just how unbelievable this was.

Before Blake could reinitiate the kiss however, Yang got up from off of her and walked over to her "secret stash" in her underwear drawer rustling around the contents for a second before pulling out a double ended purple dildo. She then walked back to the still panting faunus, making a show of it with a sway of her hips, and sat down at the edge of the bed. The blonde then began licking one end of the toy seductively, pretending as if it was a real dick, taking it into her mouth every now and again to simulate a blowjob.

"Have you-" Blake started to say before she took a moment to swallow, "done that before?"

Yang removed the object from her mouth, giving it one more long lick before she answered. "Once before. Despite what most people probably think of me I've only been with one guy and one girl before."

Blake gulped again before she sat up and scooted over to Yang, grabbing the other end of the dildo and began licking and sucking on that end too. The two girls continued their ministrations, gazing seductively into each other's eyes, as they bobbed their heads in tandem eventually both deep throating it the best they could until their noses brushed each other, and they finally withdrew panting heavily at the task. They then closed their eyes and restarted their heated kiss, immediately clashing tongues as Yang guided Blake back down on the bed. After another minute of passionate Yang pulled away with a soft bite of the other woman's lower lip and stood herself up on her knees to insert the end of the dildo that Blake had been sucking on into herself.

"Fuck!" she moaned, as the toy made its way deep inside of her. Yang had bought this item in case she'd managed to meet someone, but she'd taken it for plenty of test runs before and its rigidness still managed to hit all of her right spots. After the end had managed to hit her womb, Yang finally sighed in relief and gazed down with lust at the woman beneath her. "You ready for this?"

"Fuck yes" moaned Blake, more turned on then she's ever been. The blonde woman then laid herself onto the faunus, before positioning herself at her pussy and pushing into the woman. A loud and deeply satisfied moan escaped both of the women at the penetration and Yang gave the woman beneath her a minute to adjust before she began thrusting at a frantic pace.

Loud moans, pants, and curses filled the room as the two women lost themselves in the pent-up passion and lust that they've been needing to keep hidden for months since they joined Beacon. The girls' hands flew to each other's breasts and tongues into each other's mouth as they felt their orgasms mounting with each sweet thrust. Yang suddenly broke the kiss and Blake onto her side, placing the woman's right leg over her shoulder to penetrate her deeper and more intensely than before.

"Yes! Fuck me Yang!" moaned Blake in ecstasy, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the dildo pounded into every inch of her pussy. Her pleasure only increasing when Yang bend down to take one of the faunus's nipples into her mouth sucking vigorously on it.

It was only when Blake felt her climax approaching that she used the last of her strength to push herself up and settled them into a tribbing position, allowing them to re-connect in a kiss as their clits rubbed together. This was the final push for the both of them as they screamed into each other's mouths in their joined explosive orgasms that seemed to last forever before they finally released the others tongues and collapsed backwards on to the separate ends of the bed.

They lay there in heavenly bliss and deep heated breaths with the dildo still resting deep within them for seemingly hours before Yang finally removed herself from the toy and gave Blake's clits one last kiss before she removed it from the cat woman, causing said woman to moan quietly. The blonde then cleaned off the phallic, savoring the joined tastes of herself and her partner's, before she placed it on the floor and cuddled up next to the other woman sharing one last kiss to share the taste before they started to doze off in each other's embrace.

Blake was awoken by the sound of her scroll vibrating on her end table and reached behind herself to grab it and cease the incessive noise before it awoke her snoozing partner. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Blake, Weiss wanted to know if you and Yang wanted to meet us for lunch? She's willing to pay and we still have another couple of things to take care of before we eat so you guys will have plenty of time to get down here if you need to go and hunt Yang down. I tried to call her first, but she didn't answer." explained Ruby.

Blake glanced over at said woman's angelic and peaceful face and smiled to herself. "That sounds great Ruby. I'll see if I can find her and meet you guys there. Just have Weiss text me where you want to meet up" answered Blake.

"Cool thanks Blake. We'll see you then" replied Ruby, before she ended the call.

Blake used her now closed scroll to brush a piece of hair off of Yang's face and then leaned in to kiss her nose gently. A groan came from the woman and her lilac eyes slowly revealed themselves as a smile graced her lips.

"Morning Blake" muttered Yang sleepily as she leaned in to kiss the faunus lovingly.

Blake sighed happily into the tongue-less kiss and inhaled the brawler's heavenly sent; that was only slightly put off by the smell of their mixed love juices. "Technically it's afternoon, but staring at you is like the sunrise so I guess it works" stated Blake.

Yang smiled and the two shared a laugh before they kissed again. "So, what did you want to do about this?" asked Yang.

"Well first I think we should take a shower, then wash my sheets, and-" Blake started before she was interrupted.

"No, I meant about this" Yang said, motioning to themselves, now with a serious look on her face. "Is this a one-time thing? Are we friends with benefits?"

Blake pondered it over for a bit. "Well to be honest I guess I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes" answered Blake, blushing slightly at the implication. "You are pretty attractive physically and personally and I wouldn't mind possibly dating you."

Yang smiled. "You aren't half bad yourself Blake. If you wouldn't mind giving this a chance to grow, then I'm all for it."

"Sounds great" said Blake as she kissed the blonde once more before tearing herself away from the embrace to stand. "Now let's hurry, get washed up and get my sheets cleaned. We have to meet up with your sister and Weiss in Vale for lunch in a bit."

"Oh yeah! What are we going to tell them?" asked Yang, stretching after she stood up, pushing her large and perky breasts our in a way that made Blake bite her lip.

"Honestly, I think we should keep this between ourselves for a while" answered Blake. "At least until we have something more than being sex-mates to tell them."

Yang giggled at the polite title that Blake gave them rather than just saying fuck-buddies. "Yeah I guess you're right. So do you want to shower first so you can get your sheets washed or-?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could shower together" suggested Blake, giving the blonde a smoldering look. "I mean, we do have a few hours before we have to meet them, and I still have to repay you for that amazing tongue you gave me earlier."

Yang grinned and gave the same look back before walking to Blake and grabbing her hand, leading the faunus to the bathroom. "Gods, am I ever glad that the gym was closed today."

 **Alright, here's the first of possibly many nsfw fics that you can expect from me. Been wanting to try writing one for a long time and this is my first so let me know how I did. Also, while this fic will be almost exclusively Bumbleby there will be some other ships included if requested or desired by me, so look forward to those. There will also be other separate smut fics released sometime in the future. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you're dragging me to a bar!" shouted Blake, over the roar of Bumblebee's engine

"It's the only place I could think of that Ruby and Weiss wouldn't want to come to!" Yang yelled back, taking another sharp turn and grinning when she felt the faunus's arms tighten around her waist. "Plus, it's not a bar, it's a night club!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it anymore!" shouted Blake. "Why couldn't we have just told them that we were going to the library or someplace quieter!?"

"One, a library isn't a fun place for a first date; and two, it's almost eight at night. Who's going to believe that we were going to study that late!?" asked Yang.

"A bar isn't exactly romantic either Yang!" shouted Blake, before the bike pulled up to a nice restaurant and stopped.

"Again, it's a club, not just a bar, but you're right and that's why we're here" stated Yang, getting off the bike and removing her helmet to smooth out her hair.

"Figured you hadn't told me to dress nice just so you could take me clubbing" said Blake, taking off her own helmet; which had been killing her cat ears, and handed it to her partner. "We should really get a new helmet for me if I'm going to be riding across town with you on this thing."

Yang sighed. "I told you. If people saw you wearing a helmet that was designed for faunus ears, then people would get suspicious. You do still want to keep them hidden? Don't you?"

It was Blake's turn to sigh this time. "Yes, people can't be allowed to see who I really am before they learn to accept who I am on the inside."

A calloused hand lifted the black-haired girl's chin and her lips were met by another warm pair. Yang then pulled away to give her secret date an understanding smile. "The people who really matter already know and love the real you Blake and I swear to you that the rest of the world will too one day."

Blake smiled lovingly and went to close the distance between their lips once more before a subtle cough interrupted them. "May I park that for you ma'am?" asked the young valet, looking slightly uncomfortable at the intimate moment before him.

Yang smirked and turned towards the young man, tossing him her keys before walking past him with a pat on his shoulder. "Sure thing kid! Just don't scratch her if you don't want to leave work tonight in an ambulance, alright?"

Blake smiled slightly and giggled at the boy's gulp of fear and walked past him as well. "Don't worry, she's only joking. Though I would be extra careful with it."

"Y-yes ma'ams!" exclaimed the young man, after recovering his initial shock and both women had to contain their laughter at his reaction.

"Did you really have to threaten him Yang?" whispered Blake, once the boy was out of earshot.

"Well there are a lot of things I want to do tonight and being in the back of a cop car isn't one of them" replied the blonde, giving her date a playful grope that caused the cat faunus to jump slightly. Before the amber eyed woman could say anything about it the couple had entered the restaurant. Blake felt slightly underdressed at the establishment; not that everyone was wearing dresses and tuxes, but they weren't wearing nice black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with an open jacket over it either and wondered how much this was costing Yang.

"Hey there Pant!" said Yang suddenly to the nicely dressed and groomed man at the front stand.

"Hello Yang, it's nice to see you again" said the dark blue haired man, not looking up from his list on the stand. "I take it you're here for your eight o' clock?"

"Yup, even made sure to be on time this time" replied the woman, looking weirdly pleased with herself.

The man smiled slightly at the girl's attitude and grabbed two menus from beneath within his stand. "Very well then, follow me please your table is already for you." As the trio walked the Pant and Yang made small talk while Blake glanced around the place. "So how is your father doing now a days? I hear he's finally returned to his teaching job at Signal?"

"Wow, you have been out of the loop Pant" stated Yang. "He went back to teaching a few years ago and is still living in Patch; though he's by himself now that Ruby and I are at Beacon."

"Please call me Pantone when I'm working Yang" sighed the man. "And I did hear you were accepted into Beacon, but your sister is only fifteen, isn't she? That's awfully young to be at a huntsman academy already, isn't it?"

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, but she managed to impress the headmaster by stopping a robbery and he made an exception for her."

"Well remember to give her my congratulations then" said the waiter as he stopped at a table and allowed them to take their seats before handing them their menus.

"Couldn't you just congratulate her with a favor like you did for me?" asked Yang.

"If she happens to start dating anyone before her first year if up then I suppose so, but I know how socially awkward that girl is, so I think a simple congratulations might have to do" stated Pantone, before he regained his professional demeanor. "Now then, your server shall be with you shortly and I hope that the two of you enjoy your night." The finely dressed man gave a bow, leaning slightly towards Blake so he could whisper something to her. "And be sure to watch yourself around Yang. She's broken more hearts than I have fingers." He gave the faunus one last smile before heading back to his station at the front of the restaurant.

"He spreading gossip about me again?" asked Yang, with a smirk.

"No, just telling me to watch out for a heart breaker" replied Blake, causing Yang to laugh slightly. "So how do you two know each other?"

"He grew up on Patch with my dad and trained to be a huntsman along side him at Beacon, but after a few years out in the field he decided to become a business owner instead" explained Yang. "Opened this place up and has been doing pretty well so far. Sorry about blind siding you, but you honestly didn't need to dress up for this place. It might look really nice, and it is, but the reason this place is booked so much is because the food is amazing." Glancing at her date's own attire of blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and her own brown jacker, Blake could tell that Yang was either telling the truth or didn't care. Before Blake could say anything however their server arrived.

 **Almost an hour later,** and Blake was stuffed with a delicious and perfectly cooked fish. 'Yang wasn't kidding about this place having amazing food' she thought in bliss, before a something touched her leg and she opened her eyes to look at her smirking date.

"Enjoy your fish there Blake" asked the blonde.

"It was incredible. We definitely need to come here again sometime" stated Blake the cat faunus.

Yang laughed. "Told ya it was good, but if we want to comeback soon then you'll have to pick up the bill next time."

"Small price to pay" whispered Blake, while the food was a bit pricey, it was certainly worth it.

"You already for desert?" asked Yang.

"I don't think I could eat another bite" groaned Blake.

"Don't worry, the desert I have planned should actually help you burn off that fish" stated Yang, causing the faunus to stare at her partner.

Suggestive lilac eyes shined back at Blake in the dimmed light of the restaurant. "I-I don't know Yang. That first time was kind of a lust fueled rush and I don't really want us to just be using each other to get off."

Yang leaned back, a frown replacing her smile and concern filling her eyes. "Neither do I Blake. I just kind of assumed that maybe you'd be up for it after the romantic part of our date was out of the way is all."

"I take it this is the first time that you've actually dated anyone?" asked Blake.

"Well, yeah, kind of" said Yang. "First time I'm really trying anyway. The others were party animals like me and the adrenaline of a club always managed to get us going you know." The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of her head in frustration. "I'm just, not sure how to do this whole dating thing properly, you know?"

Blake smiled and reached across the table to grab the other woman's hand. "It's alright Yang. I'm not exactly experienced in this kind of thing either. My first time with anyone was in the middle of a terrorist camp out in the woods. However we do this though, we can figure it out together." The two shared a tender glance before they leaned in a shared a soft kiss.

"Alright then, you ready to go home and sleep off that fish then?" asked Yang.

"Actually, maybe I could go for some dancing to help me work it off instead" said Blake, getting a surprised look from her date before an eager smirk graced the blonde's face.

 **Almost three hours later,** the door to a nice hotel room was kicked open; after being normally unlocked via the keycard, and the yellow and black couple entered in a heated and desperate kiss. Blake's legs and arms were locked around her lover as the blonde squeezed and fondled the faunus's tight ass through her pants; while the other threw the room's key card onto the nearby mini-bar, and her one of her legs kicked the door shut.

Blake mewed as she was placed onto the room's table and purred when the hands that had been groping her found their way to the bottom of her t-shirt; her jacker already hanging haphazardly from one of her arms. A pleasurable chill ran through Blake's body as familiar calloused, and yet somehow still soft, hands glided their way up her sides along with her shirt. Pulling away briefly to discard the clothing before clinging to each other once more in heated bliss. Once Blake felt her black bra disappear however was when she really started to lose herself. Feeling those same hands handle her breasts so firmly, massaging her mounds and playing with her erect nipples caused the faunus to purr and shamelessly grind into her lover as much as she could. "Mmmm, Yang" moaned Blake breathlessly once their lips separated once more.

The blonde's mouth didn't take long to find a new target as it began licking and sucking along the topless woman's neck and all Blake could do was shutter and cling to the other woman desperately with every sweet spot that was found by the skilled tongue. Grinning at the pleasure she was giving her partner, Yang laid the faunus down onto the table and sucked on a particular point that had her lover convulsing in ecstasy. Her hands then left the firm breasts she'd been kneading to fiddle with the other woman's pants; managing to get them down to her knees before her shoes stopped that attempt. It didn't matter though as Yang gave Blake one more kiss, which the pleasured woman desperately tried to cling to, before she kneeled before her lover's dripping pussy and dug in.

"Yang!" screamed Blake in overwhelming pleasure as said woman sucked on her clit while driving her tongue in as deep as it could go. The first time her partner went down on her like this had been good, but Blake hadn't been nearly as turned on that time and she could swear that Yang's tongue was finding entirely new sweet spots and the faunus shook on the table. Yang absentmindedly removed her lover's shoes, socks, pants, and panties while she helped Blake to speed towards her first orgasm, and once the blonde had successfully removed the offending clothes and repositioned herself perfectly between the other woman's smooth and shapely legs before she thrusted two of her fingers into the faunus to join her tongue. "Oh gods, Yang! Fuck me!" cried out Blake as her first orgasm shook her so hard that she was seeing stars.

Yang smiled and enjoyed the taste of her lover's juices before resumed her work to bring the woman to her second orgasm as quickly as possible. For Blake, it was almost as if the blonde was making her cum non-stop and she desperately lifted her crotch off of the table and pushed it into Yang's mouth as much as she could. Her toes and legs seemingly locked straight as her cries of pleasure echoed in the room; no doubt arousing (in both ways) the neighbors. "Yes, Yang! Fuck me! Fuck me please! Make me come hard! Fuck!" shouted Blake as her second orgasm shook her to the core and she finally collapsed onto the table in bliss.

When she felt her partner finish drinking up the rest of her juices and withdraw herself from her snatch, Blake whined before she caught sight of her partner undressing. Gaining an immediate second wind, Blake sprang off of the table and practically slammed the other woman down over the tv stand. "Wha-Blak-ahhhhh!" cried out Yang as the faunus girl yanked down her pants and dove hungrily into her girlfriend's wet pussy. "Ahhhh-fuck! Your tongue is sooo-ahhh rough Blake! Mmmmm!" moaned Yang in ecstasy as her partner wasted no time exploring every inch of her love canal with her unique tongue.

As Blake drowned in the tastes and sounds of her partner's pleasure, she stuck three fingers into her own wet snatch and started to ride herself. Yang wanted desperately to play with her own breasts right now, but couldn't find any strength to even lift her upper half off of the wooden display and instead clung to it for dear life. "Fuck me please Blake! Fuck! Deeper! More! Fuck! Yes!" screamed Yang as her senses were flooded by her first orgasm. Blake greedily drank up her girlfriend's fluids before she allowed herself to fall backwards and began fingering herself faster and deeper than before, determined to bring herself to her third orgasm.

Yang caught her breath after some seconds and managed to shakily lift herself off of the furniture. Turning around, Yang almost immediately came again at the sight of her girlfriend's mindlessly fingering herself and was tempted to join her before she remembered the gift she'd brought in her purse and finished undressing before she left the faunus to get off on the floor.

Another cry shook the room as Blake finally erupted into her third orgasm, leaving breathless and blurry to the world around her. That is until she felt herself get picked up and carried over to the bed. Blake barely had time to register what was going on before a familiar mouth and tongue silenced her and she happily accepted it. Once Blake started to settle into; what Blake assumed was, their post-coital kiss, she suddenly felt something big drive into her and her scream was swallowed by her blonde lover.

Yang didn't even give the faunus time to recover or adjust before she started a fast and deep pace into the woman beneath her. The strap on she was wearing sending them both into heaven with each delicious thrust. Their mouths and breasts meshing together perfectly as they shamelessly ground into each other at full force. After a few minutes of this Yang decided to try something new and glided her finger delicately around her girlfriend's ass before inserting it slowly. This caused Blake to break their kiss and moan out deeply at the sudden, but not unwelcome, intrusion. "Fuuuuuuuck!" moaned Blake, before she found herself being dp-ed by the foreign objects and lost her voice.

Yang was having the time of her life. She was pounding into Blake from the front, surgically playing with her front the back, and had her mouth sucking hard on her love's perfect tits. The bed shaking and head board slamming into the wall with each delicious thrust, as Yang gripped the other girl's waist to increase her penetration.

Blake convulsed in orgasmic bliss as the dildo inside of her drowning snatch brushed against every single spot that could've possibly given the girl pleasure. The tip of the toy brushing against, but not slamming into, her womb. And the finger, knuckle deep in her ass stretching, poking, and prodding anything it could find. "Oh gods! Deeper Yang! Please for the love of gods! Fuck me harder! Yaaaaaang!" They kept up this frantic and desperate pace for nearly fifteen minutes before Blake was finally hit hard by her sweet release and she passed out from the sheer force of her orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Yang passed a glance at the faunus once she'd gone quiet to find her lover deep in a blissful sleep and smiled before placing a loving kiss on her mouth. She then slowly, enjoying every feel of the woman's pussy, drew out the dildo and detached it from the harness she was wearing. She looked it over, glistening in the faunus's cum, before kissing the tip and placing the dildo back onto the harness. She then removed the device from herself and placed it down onto the floor facing straight up. The brawler gave her partner one last kiss on the lips, then neck, then right breast, before she positioned the toy to her own pussy and sank down onto it with a hiss of relief, feeling it fill her completely.

Yang wasted no time adjusting before she began riding the ridged phallic with everything that she was. She closed her eyes, desperate to feel every bump and ridge of the fake cock, just imagining her lover beneath her wearing the thing and thrusting up into her. As Yang startled to lose breath and gain sweat and speed, she opened her eyes to feast on the sight of her girlfriend's naked body. "Mmmmm, fuck Blake!" moaned Yang in bliss, using one hand to keep her balance while the other snaked down to play with her clit. She began rubbing the button of nerves and riding the delicious cock beneath her with renewed vigor as she felt herself nearing her own release. "Fuck me Blake! Fuck me with your big thick cock! Make me your bitch please!" Yang begged breathlessly, closing her eyes once more to really savor the feeling.

Only to be pushed down onto her hands and knees suddenly and when she turned her head to see what was going on her lips were met by her now very much awake lover's. "Anything for you love" whispered Blake, into Yang's ear after she broke of this kiss. Then cat faunus retreated momentarily to strap the harness on to herself, admiring the fake yellow dick coated in the blonde's juices before she gripped the girl's hips and drove herself into Yang.

"Fuuuuck!" moaned Yang in ecstasy as Blake began to drive into her wildly from behind. Now she didn't have to imagine the cat faunus fucking her like most guys at Beacon probably wanted to as the girl above her leaned down enough for her breasts to press against the blonde's back. Her smooth hands finding the girl's hips and using the leverage to send herself as deep as she could into the woman below her. "Mmmmm, you like it when I'm inside of you Yang?" asked Blake, trying to take on her dominant role. "Like when my big cock is driving deeper and deeper into your pussy with every delicious trust?"

"Yessss!" moaned Yang. "Fuck me deeper! Make me remember this for a week! Please!"

"Oh you'll remember it Yang. Don't you worry about that" purred Blake, pushing the blonde's upper half into the ground in order to drive deeper into the sweaty and desperate blonde. The sounds of their wet hips slapping into each other with each hard and fast thrust. Their moans echoing off of the walls as they lost themselves in pleasure. It wasn't just them anymore however as the room they were facing was filled with moans and squeaking springs from their neighbor's bed. This caused Blake to pound Yang as much as she could, desperate to beat their neighbors to orgasm. Their combined moans getting deeper and louder as time went on when Blake suddenly remembered what Yang had done to her and immediately thrust a finger into the blonde's ass. This final push sent Yang over the edge as her back arched and a loud cry ripped from her throat, momentarily tuning out their competitors before she collapsed in exhaustion.

Finally too exhausted to do anymore, Blake withdrew the dildo from her lover and licked the shining phallic clean. Yang sat up and turned herself towards Blake before they shared one last long and passionate kiss. The two girls then crawled back into bed and cuddled up under the cover, completely spent from their activities for the night. Falling asleep cuddled in each other's arms to the rhythmic headboard banging of their neighbors.

 **There ya go, chapter two. Now, one of my reviewers "Inuruto" asked me for a bit more romance, and honestly the first half of this chapter is all I can offer in that department. There will be some sweet moments throughout the fic, but it's mostly just Blake and Yang going wild and screwing each other in different places and scenarios. So, yeah, I wouldn't expect much of an actual story if that's what you're looking for. Now, I did decide that I'll include others if you guys/gals ask for them (and if I want to do what you suggest), but whatever you ask for will involve both Blake and Yang as they're still the main couple despite them deciding to be open and experimental. Anyways, that's all I've got for you guys/gals for now and I'll see ya next chapter!**


End file.
